Wanda Celtica
Character Wanda Celtica Also known as: * WC * Senator Celtica Status: Alive Date of Birth: July 2nd, 1972 Place of birth: San Fierro Nationality: American Main affiliation: * Claire Audley * Michael Defledhead * Chris Lopez * Damon Larhjbill * Michael Defledhead * Ryan Tillerson * Republican Party Enemies: * Communists * Illegal immigrants Job: * US Senator * Former HHS Secretary * Former Secretary of the Interior Handle: @WCeltica Creation Date: January 2018 Wanda Celtica is a registered character. She was created in January of 2018. She is a current US Senator representing San Andreas. Biography Biography: Wanda Brianna Celtica (née Elgin) was born on July 2nd, 1972 to Bryce and Elizabeth Elgin, in San Fierro, San Andreas. She grew up in the vibrant city with her two younger siblings, Douglas and Heidi, while routinely going on trips to Europe and Canada. Wanda was an excellent student, and upon finishing school, she left for the East Coast and started attending Vespucci University in Liberty City. As a student there, she resided in a townhouse in Algonquin which was owned by her father. While living in Algonquin, Wanda befriended many future businesspeople and politicians, whom she had studied with at Vespucci. Wanda later graduated with honors and received a Master’s Degree in Economics and Business. She later moved to Scotland to continue her studies at the University of Edinburgh, so she could complete her PhD in Economics & Business. Wanda returned to the United States at the age of 25, after spending two years in Scotland. After relocating to Los Santos - a city on which the Elgin family left a big mark - Wanda met Richard Celtica, an Irish-born hotelier and businessman, while out with friends dining at the Rockford Dorset. Richard courted her and they started a close relationship. They got married after 2 years and have three children. Career: Wanda began her career as an executive at her father’s real estate holdings company, Elgin Incorporated. However, she started working full-time as the CFO of the Celtica Group after marrying her husband, and managed to greatly expand its hotel-line to many places across the world, most of which have received a 4 star rating, some higher. In 2015 she decided to enter the political arena, and first registered herself as an Independent. After seeing how hard it is to get elected as an Independent, Wanda joined the Republican Party in 2016 and served as Speaker of the Blaine County Assembly for a short time. She was not a permanent Blaine County resident, though (only owning a beach house in North Chumash) which caused her constituents to question her credibility. Fearing that she would be forcibly ousted, Wanda resigned her office and decided to focus her time and efforts in Los Santos. As she was living in Mirror Park at the time, she chose to run for City Council representing District 12, of which Mirror Park was part, and after campaigning for about 6 months - during which she also taught Business at ULSA - Wanda was elected as the new Los Santos City Councilor from the district. She did her best to pass on legislations to the mayor’s office in hopes of improving the lives of LS citizens. During her term she decided to run for Governor of San Andreas, having succeeded so far in her political career. Wanda campaigned for 4 months but eventually quit the race, having decided to endorse incumbent Governor Scott Cousins instead. Celtica understood that she was not yet wildly recognized enough or experienced to run a statewide campaign. That soon changed though, since she was then invited by President-Elect Claire Audley to serve as the US Secretary of Health and Human Services under her administration. Wanda accepted the role and was officially sworn-in on July 18th, 2018. Wanda served a full term as Secretary of Health and Human Services, passing on many legislations to Congress and improving Americare, as well as introducing a major mental health aid Act. During her tenure in the Audley cabinet, she befriended and made alliances with many powerful senators and representatives, some of whom she had known for decades. In January of 2019, Wanda decided to run for Governor of San Andreas again. She competed against Allison Highmoore for the Republican nomination, but eventually Highmoore suspended her campaign and endorsed Celtica instead. Wanda Celtica became the Republican Nominee on February 1st. Her opponent was Democrat Johnny Crawford, her former colleague and Secretary of Housing and Urban Development. The elections were held on March 2nd and Wanda lost the gubernatorial race 42% to Johnny’s 58% of the vote. However, a few days after her defeat in the elections, President-Elect Michael Defledhead invited her to continue serving in cabinet as Secretary of the Interior — a position which she accepted, as she found great interest in the field. Following her Senate confirmation which took place after the March 13th Presidential Inauguration, she took office and became the 53rd US Secretary of the Interior. Throughout her tenure as Secretary of the Interior, Celtica initiated new nationwide water conservation programs, increased funding for wildfire combatants, improved relations between the federal government and Native Americans, introduced new measures to protect wildlife, closed down coal mines to accommodate a cleaner energy production and tackled the major issue of climate change. In July of 2019, Wanda launched her bid to become a US Senator for the State of San Andreas. She faced off against Democrats John Barker and Anthony Young, as well as Republicans Robert Pollard — the incumbent Senator — and Benjamin White, who later quit the race and endorsed both Celtica and Pollard. The polls opened on November 2nd, 2019. After the election results were released, Wanda won the second seat up for election with 59% of the vote, and was sworn in as a Senator on November 9th, 2019. She was also elected as the Senate Majority Whip by her Republican peers. Family: Wanda is an Elgin by birth, a powerful real-estate and political dynasty which originated in Scotland. Her paternal family came to the United States in 1777 and was a plantation dynasty in Mississippi before turning to real estate after the Civil War. They remain strong supporters of the side of the Democratic Party, despite the South gradually switching to support the GOP. Only Wanda and her mother identify as Republicans in the family. The Elgin dynasty has had a pretty significant impact on Los Santos. There are two Elgin buildings in the city, as well as an entire avenue named in their honor. It is speculated that Harry Elgin, who also happens to be Wanda’s great uncle, bribed city officials including the mayor in order to have the avenue named after the family. Wanda’s father Bryce is a property developer and investor who owns dozens of properties across the globe. He was the heir to the Elgin Holdings empire, which he renamed Elgin, Incorporated. Bryce was born and raised in Mississippi before moving to San Andreas to raise his family. He returned to The Magnolia State after Wanda and her two younger siblings, Douglas and Heidi, left the house. A former Navy captain, Mr. Elgin served as a State Senator as well as Mississippi’s State Treasurer for three terms before retiring. Wanda Celtica’s paternal grandparents are political royalty in Mississippi. Her paternal grandfather, Cornelius Elgin, was the longest serving US Senator from Mississippi in history, descended from a long line of Senators which first began in the time of the Confederate States of America. His wife Elsa Elgin (formerly von Grainau) was the first female governor of Mississippi, and Wanda credits her with jumpstarting her own political career, as she’s always been supportive of Wanda joining politics. Elsa still resides in the historic plantation manor that was left to her following Cornelius’ death in 2003. She was also the last Executive President of the von Grainau Trading Company, a business her late grandparents, Silvia and Wilhelm, established in 1892, which was purchased by a bigger firm and dissolved in 1994. Wanda’s mother, Elizabeth, is a lawyer and politician who served as the Attorney General of the United States under President Joe Lawton. She was born into a family of wealthy ranchers in Colorado, who were also involved in state politics, but not to the extent of the Elgins. Elizabeth’s grandfather was a governor of Colorado as well as a US Senator representing the state. Celtica has two siblings, Douglas and Heidi, both of whom are younger than her (Douglas is 6 years younger and Heidi is 10 years younger than Wanda). Douglas has followed in his father’s footsteps and became a politician. He served as a U.S. Representative for Mississippi’s 1st congressional district for 5 terms, before running for State Treasurer, a position previously held by his father. He is currently serving in that role. Douglas is married and has 3 children. Heidi has opted for an apolitical life. She is a gynecologist and lives in Colorado - her mother’s home state - with her husband and 2 children. Wanda married Richard Celtica, founder and owner of the Celtica Group which holds a chain of hotels and resorts in America, Europe, Australia, Asia and New Zealand. The wedding took place on February 2nd, 1999. The couple have three children: Felix (born 2000), David (born 2002) and Emma (born 2006). Personality Wanda is a strict and independent woman. She strongly believes in American Patriotism as well as the Free-Market Policy, which led her to join the Republican Party when she took interest in public service. Wanda is also a great lover of nature and spends most of her holidays in one of many Elgin family Lodges spread across the states. Unlike many of her Republican peers, she believes in Climate Change. She is also known to be a great supporter of working in bipartisanship, and has proven to do so throughout her political career. Though she seems tough from the outside, Wanda is a very down-to-earth person and enjoys the company of her friends and family. She also likes animals a lot. FIB Database record |} __NOEDITSECTION__